The Sands
by Jinsei Megami
Summary: Seperti pasir di laut. Walaupun Walaupun kecil, tetap saja tak mampu mengapung. Terus tenggelam. Banyak, namun tak terlihat di permukaan. Mungkin saja terlihat, namun itu hanya di tepian. Terpinggirkan. Tak dihiraukan. Seperti pasir./ ch1: hutan nara/ [in-progress]


_Disclaimers_ :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

the Sands © Jinsei Megami

.

 _Warning_ : AU, OOC, _Typo_ (s), ide yang pasaran

 _Main cast_ : Naruko, Kakashi

.

 _Read_ _first_ , baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

 _Enjoy_ _read_ , _Minna_ ~

.

Jinsei Megami _Proudly_ _Present_

 **THE SANDS**

* * *

 **[chapter 1: hutan nara]**

.

.

.

.

Naruko ingat betul saat ia baru pertama kali melihat Kakashi datang bergabung dengan Klub Pecinta Alam di kampusnya. Naruko sangat menyangsikan kemampuan Kakashi dalam bertahan hidup di alam. Dengan penampilannya yang seperti pengidap tuberkulosis –memakai masker, maksudnya—, rambut beruban –yang ternyata adalah genetik—, dan mata sayu seperti orang habis menenggak segalon sake. Siapa yang tidak berpikiran sama dengannya? Naruko pun tahu Kakashi sendiri setengah tidak percaya melihat ada seorang gadis ber- _twin_ _tail_ di klub yang didominasi para pria. Kakashi mungkin juga menyangsikannya.

"Aku sama sekali nggak menyangsikanmu, _Honey,_ " tukas Kakashi.

Mereka kini sedang duduk bersama di depan api unggun yang sedang membakar ikan hasil pancingan mereka. Tidak, mereka tidak berdua saja. Ada Anko, Aoba, Guy, dan Obito di sana. Mereka memang sedang bernostalgia sedikit. Mengenang hari bergabungnya Kakashi di klub dua tahun yang lalu.

"Ya. Kau menyangsikanku, _Darling_. Itu pasti. Sekarang saja kau sudah tahu aku bagaimana." Naruko tetap pada pendapatnya. Ia yakin Kakashi pasti demikian saat itu. Sama seperti para laki-laki lainnya. Menganggap wanita tidak akan tahan di Klub Pecinta Alam.

"Sama sekali nggak." Dan Kakashi pun tetap membantahnya. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruko. Memasang tampang menggoda padanya. Membuat wajahnya lebih jelas terlihat di mata biru Naruko. "Ada cewek di klub yang didominasi cowok. Bertampang _bossy_. Memandangku dengan penuh _underestimate_. _Honey_ , mana bisa aku meremehkanmu?"

Kakashi memberikan senyum nakalnya pada Naruko. Tapi Naruko tak tergoda. Ia melipat lengannya di depan dada. Mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Masa? Aku nggak percaya."

Kakashi tertawa. Tangannya langsung mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ Naruko dengan gemas. Bicara pada Naruko yang merajuk dengan jarak kurang dari sejengkal antara wajah mereka. "Mana pernah kau percaya padaku, _Honey_?"

Tanpa mereka sadari, kemesraan mereka memicu kericuhan di sisi api unggun di seberang mereka.

"Jangan lukai Naruko- _chan_ -ku!" seru Obito dengan tangan terjulur. Aoba menahan tubuh pemuda Uchiha agar tidak menerjang Kakashi. Sementara dirinya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Guy di sebelah mereka mamasang pandangan mata berbinar. "UWOO! BENAR-BENAR SEMANGAT CINTA MASA MUDA YANG MEMBARA!"

"Sudahlah, menikah sajalah kalian! Atau cari hotel sana!" ucap Anko tak mau kalah ribut.

"APA?" seru Naruko dan Kakashi bersamaan. Dengan rona keterkejutan yang berbeda.

"Nggak mau!" balas Naruko dengan lantang.

"Ide bagus, Anko," sahut Kakashi bersamaan pula dengan Naruko. Wajah jahil dan mesumnya muncul lagi.

"Aku nggak sudi!"

Kakashi tidak lagi mencubit pipi Naruko. Sebagai gantinya, ia menarik pergelangan Naruko. "Nggak sudi ke hotel, _Honey_? Mau di dalam tenda saja, nih? Yuk!"

"Nggak mau!"

"AAAKH!" Dan teriakan Anko membuyarkan sejenak perdebatan dua sejoli itu.

Bukan hanya Naruko dan Kakashi, yang lain pun jadi menoleh pada gadis tomboy berambut hitam itu. Mereka hanya melihat raut wajah Anko yang merana dengan pandangan mendamba ke satu titik di hadapannya. Naluri membuat mereka mengikuti arah pandangan Anko.

Oh, tidak!

Semangat membara Maito Guy langsung runtuh seketika. Tergantikan oleh derai air mata yang membanjir. Aoba langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada Obito, lagipula Obito tak lagi melawan. Mereka lemas. Sedangkan di seberangnya mulut Naruko menganga tidak percaya.

Di hadapan mereka, api unggun masih menyala terang membakar kayu dan ranting kering. Membakar ikan untuk makan malam mereka sekarang, yang mereka pancing sore tadi di sungai. Benar-benar membakar, sampai hangus. Bahkan salah satunya nyaris menjadi abu.

Sama sekali tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Mereka histeris. Ini makanan terakhir mereka. Sisa ransum yang mereka bawa dirampok oleh sekawanan monyet liar tadi siang. Salahkan saja Maito Guy.

"Guy!" geram Anko horor. Kobaran api unggun terpantul sempurna di bola matanya. "Tanggung jawab!"

"Kenapa aku yang harus tanggung jawab?" Guy tidak mau disalahkan. Dia juga ikut menderita, kan?

"GARA-GARA KAU, KITA KEHILANGAN RANSUM!" Kelaparan membuat orang hilang kendali, ledakan emosi, dan tertutupnya logika. Begitu pula dengan Mitarashi Anko. Dia lepas, murka, dan tidak dapat berpikir. Dia bahkan berniat menyerang Guy sehingga Obito dan Aoba –dengan sisa tenaga mereka— harus menahan tubuh Anko. "Siapa suruh kau malah terpancing dengan akal bulus dan tipuan monyet-monyet itu? Kau malah bermain dengan mereka, dan ransum kita hilang semua!"

Guy tidak terima dituduh begitu. Itu tidak benar. "Aku nggak bermain dengan mereka. Aku hanya membantu mereka mencari kutu."

Panasnya api unggun di dekat mereka rupanya menjalar pada Anko. "ITU JEBAKAN, _BAKA_!"

Naruko tak mampu melakukan apapun. Ia hanya bisa jadi penonton dan memandang makan malamnya yang tinggal kenangan. Di saat menyedihkan itu, ia mendengar sesuatu yang ganjil di sebelahnya. Suara terkekeh.

Naruko langsung menoleh. Dia tahu berasal dari mana suara yang sangat kontras itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi? Lihat saja, dia tidak hanya terkekeh senang, dia bahkan memasang _smile_ _eyes_ -nya. Biasanya kalau dia bersikap kontra dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, pasti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

Naruko melihat Kakashi berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka masuk ke dalam salah satu tenda. Naruko penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Apa ada hubungannya dengan bahan makanan mereka yang raib?

Tak berapa lama kemudian pemuda itu kembali dengan kedua tangan yang ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. _Smile_ _eyes_ -nya masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Yo, teman-teman!" panggil Kakashi pada yang lainnya. Suaranya cukup lantang untuk didengar mereka dan membuat mereka hening sesaat. Hanya sesaat sebelum mereka melanjutkan peperangan mereka. Kakashi menghela napasnya. Dengan nada riang ia berkata lagi, "Aku punya ransum!"

Kali ini menjadi hening seketika. Semuanya menoleh pada temannya yang berambut putih itu. Mata mereka membesar seperti melihat berlian ketika Kakashi menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang memegang dua kaleng tuna teriyaki siap saji.

"Jadi kau yang mencuri ransum kita, Kakashi?" Guy jelas mencari kambing hitam.

Kakashi membalasnya dengan tenang. "Nggak. Ini aku bawa sendiri. Sengaja aku nggak titipkan padamu. Aku nggak mempercayaimu."

Naruko mendengus. Ah, jadi itu yang ia sembunyikan. Pantas saja ia terlihat santai ketika makan malam mereka hangus. Ternyata memang ada hubungannya dengan makanan.

Kakashi melempar dua kaleng makanan itu pada Guy yang menangkapnya dengan jitu. Sayang sekali Anko langsung merebutnya dari tangan Guy.

"Cuma segini?" tanya Aoba yang melihat miris kedua kaleng di tangan Anko. Dia tak yakin makanan ini cukup untuk mereka berenam.

"Aku berharap punya beberapa kaleng lagi. Tapi sayang sekali cuma itu." Ia tidak berbohong. Kakashi memang hanya membawa dua kaleng ransum untuk keadaan darurat.

"Baiklah. Sekarang biarkan aku yang membaginya. Sini! Berikan piring kalian!" Sifat _bossy_ Anko muncul. Dengan galak, ia mengeluarkan titahnya. Lima piring aluminum terjulur ke arahnya dan gadis itu mulai membagi makanan itu untuk semuanya dengan adil. Memang tidak banyak, tapi cukup untuk menenangkan cacing-cacing di perut mereka malam ini.

Tapi ada yang mengganjal di benak Naruko. Eh? Lima piring? Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima. Ya, cuma lima. Naruko menoleh lagi pada Kakashi.

Naruko mencurigainya. "Kau sudah makan ransummu lebih dulu ya, _Darling_?"

"Nggak." Ia masih tidak berbohong. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Aku nggak lapar. Aku nggak makan ransum. _Honey_ , aku kan memang cuma bawa dua kaleng."

Naruko menerima piring dengan jatah tuna teriyaki dingin sekadarnya di atasnya. Ia mulai memakannya sementara matanya ia picingkan ke arah Kakashi. Naruko masih mencurigai pemuda itu. Kakashi tidak bisa dipercaya. Lihat saja! Hatake Kakashi masih saja terkekeh riang.

Hh, Naruko! Hatake Kakashi sama sekali tidak berbohong.

.

.

.

.

Perut Naruko terasa perih. Apanya yang membagi makanan dengan adil? Rasanya ia mendapat jatah paling sedikit. Mentang-mentang ia yang diberikan paling akhir. Tidurnya jadi gelisah. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan dilihatnya Anko tertidur pulas.

Dia memutar tubuhnya lagi. Mencoba tidur. Tapi sia-sia. Ia tak bisa.

 _*kryuuk*_

Asal suara itu dari perutnya. Tak diragukan lagi. Ia kelaparan. Dan dia jadi tak bisa tidur.

Naruko bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Keheningan malam dengan iringan musik orkestra jangkrik dan makhluk nokturnal lain menyambutnya saat ia keluar dari tenda. Api unggun masih menyala. Dan dia bukan satu-satunya manusia yang tidak tidur saat itu.

Kakashi ada di sana. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam _handphone_ yang didekatkan di telinga kanannya, mulutnya bergerak-gerak, dan mengeluarkan suara yang amat pelan. Dia sedang menelepon seseorang.

Suara resleting tenda yang ditutup Naruko mengejutkan pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum melihat Naruko. Tangannya yang bebas terangkat menyapa gadis manis itu dengan gaya cueknya yang biasa. "Yo, _Honey_!"

Naruko mendekat. Dan Kakashi melanjutkan obrolannya dengan seseorang di seberang sambungan telepon. Hanya sebentar. Naruko mendengar Kakashi hanya bicara kalimat penutup obrolan. Dan kemudian ia mematikan alat komunikasi itu.

" _Darling_ , kenapa selesai meneleponnya?"

"Karena memang sudah nggak ada yang mau diobrolin lagi, _Honey_."

"Masa? Apa bukan karena kau takut aku menguping?" Naruko duduk di sebelah Kakashi. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kakashi. Menantangnya.

"Nggak."

"Terus kenapa tadi suaramu saat menelepon seperti berbisik?"

Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya juga ke wajah Naruko hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal seruas jari. "Kau mau aku menelepon dengan suara keras dan membangunkan para serigala?"

Naruko mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menjauhkan lagi wajahnya. "Nggak ada serigala di hutan Nara."

Kakashi juga menjauhkan wajahnya dengan malas. "Ah..., kau memang nggak bisa dibohongi, _Honey_."

"Hahahahahaha..." Mereka tertawa. Untuk hal yang sama sekali tak jelas di mana sisi lucunya.

Mereka menegadahkan kepala ke arah langit malam. Hari ini cerah tanpa awan. Taburan bintang menemani mereka malam itu. Menghipnotis mereka sejenak. Menimbulkan keheningan sesaat yang bagaikan selamanya.

Kakashi meregangkan kedua tangannya dan menguap sekali. "Pinjam pahamu ya, _Honey_."

"Hah?"

Dan tanpa menunggu izin dari sang pemilik paha, Kakashi langsung saja membaringkan kepalanya di sana. Naruko menghela napasnya. Sudah tabiat Kakashi yang suka semena-mena begitu. Naruko sudah terbiasa.

Naruko memainkan helaian rambut Kakashi yang bagaikan benang perak berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan. Membuat Kakashi mengantuk.

"Jadi tadi itu siapa?" Naruko membuka obrolan lagi setelah kesunyian itu. Ia tak tahan jika tidak menanyakannya.

" _Honey_ , mau tahu sekali, ya?" Mata hitam Kakashi mengilat jahil. Sok misterius.

"Nggak!" Naruko mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Ia berbohong. Ia memang ingin tahu. Tapi ia yakin seseorang yang bicara lewat sambungan telepon dengan Kakashi itu adalah seorang gadis. Dan Naruko tak suka itu.

Kakashi terkekeh geli. Dia yakin sebenarnya Naruko sangat penasaran, namun ia tak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut. Toh Naruko tak menanyakannya lagi. Dan ia masih ingin dielus rambutnya, seperti ini membuatnya nyaman. Ia kembali mengantuk. Baru terpejam beberapa detik, Kakashi mendengar suara perut Naruko dengan sangat nyaring. Membuat Kakashi spontan membelalak dan sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya.

Naruko jelas tahu ekspresi seperti menahan buang air besar itu. Dia menggeser pahanya tiba-tiba sehingga kepala Kakashi jatuh membentur tanah.

"Aduh!" seru Kakashi yang langsung duduk sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang lumayan sakit. "Sakit, _Honey_."

"Biar!" Kakashi tahu Naruko merajuk.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Kau lapar?" Itu pertanyaan yang tak perlu jawaban kan, Kakashi?

"Ya. Alasan yang membuatku nggak bisa tidur."

Kakashi mengusap puncak kepala Naruko. "Kasihan _my_ _Honey_ kelaparan."

"jangan meledekku!"

Kakashi terkekeh lagi. Menjulurkan tangannya mengambil sesuatu yang sempat dibakarnya saat ia sendirian tadi. Beberapa ekor ulat kayu gemuk-gemuk yang ditusuk dengan ranting. Kakashi memberikannya pada Naruko yang tak segan menerimanya. Naluri bertahan hidup Naruko muncul. Persetan dengan rasa jijik. Jika ia ingin bertahan hidup sampai besok, ia harus mengisi perutnya. Lagipula ini bukan yang pertama kali ia makan ulat kayu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kakashi dengan penasaran. Dia takjub dengan Naruko yang berani makan benda –hewan—itu.

"Mirip rasa ayam. Cuma lebih _juicy_ aja, sih. Yah, lumayan—" Naruko menelan ulat bakar itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Tunggu! Tadi Kakashi bilang apa? 'Bagaimana rasanya'? Sebuah pemikiran muncul di kepalanya. Ia menerka, " _Darling_ , jujur padaku! Bukan ulat ini kan yang membuatmu menolak tuna ransum itu?"

 _Smile_ _eyes_ -nya Kakashi muncul lagi. "Aku menemukannya di pohon dekat tanaman berry liar yang kumakan. Sekalipun aku belum pernah makan itu, _Honey_. Kukira ulat itu nggak bisa dimakan. Ternyata seenak itu, ya?"

Otot di pelipis Naruko berkedut-kedut. Kobaran kemurkaan Naruko mengalahkan kobaran api unggun. "KAU PIKIR AKU KELINCI PERCOBAAN, HAH?"

Dengan tenang, Kakashi menangkupkan telapak tangannya ke dua pipi Naruko. "Jangan marah dong, _Honey_. Aku kan cuma nggak yakin kalo itu bisa dimakan."

Naruko benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Aku nggak marah, _my Darling_. Aku cuma—" Naruko menepis tangan Kakashi. Dengan cepat, ia mengunci tubuh Kakashi dengan cara menduduki perutnya, "—MAU KAU MENYICIPINYA JUGA!"

Naruko melepas satu ekor ulat bakar itu dari tusukan ranting. Ia menjejali ulat itu di mulut Kakashi yang sekuat tenaga dikunci. Melihat hewan itu sedekat ini saja sudah membuat Kakashi mual. Ia ingin teriak sekaligus ingin muntah. Tapi jika ia melakukan itu, dia harus membuka mulutnya. Dan jika ia membuka mulutnya, maka – TIDAK!

Sekuat tenaga Kakashi berusaha meloloskan diri dari kuncian Naruko. Dia berhasil berdiri, tapi dengan sigap pula Naruko meraih jaket Kakashi. Membuat pelarian Kakashi terhalangi.

"AKU NGGAK MAU MAKAN ITU, _HONEY_... huekk."

" _DARLING_ , INI ENAK..."

Teriakan mereka membuat burung-burung beterbangan. Kerumunan rusa pun terusik, mereka terbangun karena terkejut. Membuat mereka juga berlarian. Mungkin besok mereka akan berdemo di pondok Nara Shikaku. Menuntut agar Hatake Kakashi dan Namikaze Naruko dimasukkan dalam daftar hitam hutan Nara.

.

.

.

.

 **[to be continued]**

* * *

 **[a/n]**

Meg kembali dengan _fic_ baru. Sedikit mengenyampingkan 2 _fic_ yang belom diterusin. Soal 2 _fic_ itu –kalo ada yang tahu You Still Have Me dan It's Not About Money— _gomenasai_. Bingung banget bagaimana nerusinnya, saking kelamaannya sampe _feel_ -nya agak kurang. Padahal orat-oretannya udah ada.

jadi sambil menata _feel_ -nya kembali, Meg bikin _fic_ ini. Lagipula Meg harus latihan lagi untuk nulis, setelah lama nggak nulis, kemampuan Meg kayaknya terjun bebas ke bawah nol.

Jadi yah, beginilah. semoga bisa dinikmati aja.


End file.
